Problem: $g(x) = -4x+4$ $f(t) = 6t^{2}+2(h(t))$ $h(n) = 2n^{2}-4(g(n))$ $ g(h(-3)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-3) = 2(-3)^{2}-4(g(-3))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-3)$ $g(-3) = (-4)(-3)+4$ $g(-3) = 16$ That means $h(-3) = 2(-3)^{2}+(-4)(16)$ $h(-3) = -46$ Now we know that $h(-3) = -46$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-3))$ , which is $g(-46)$ $g(-46) = (-4)(-46)+4$ $g(-46) = 188$